Wolves of Fiore
by umbreongalaxy
Summary: Lucy a half breed wolf in Fiore joins the Fairy Tail pack after her parents are killed by her father's pack Phantom Lord My first story
1. Her Start

Her Start

**Lucy's POV age birth- 9 months **

As a pup I lived with my parents Jude and Layla in the western woods of Fiore without a pack. There was one thing that always confused me as a pup and that was, why in Earthland was mom so much smaller than dad? I didn't understand it at all and when I'd ask they would change subject. My mother was small with a light brown and white coat along with brown eyes and my father was big with a solid black coat, blue eyes, and huge feet. I share my mother's coat and eyes but I have black-tipped ears and I'm slightly bigger than her but still smaller than dad.

Right when I came out of the den for the first time my father took me to the area without wolves to teach me the howls the distress howl was the first then finding each other with locating howls and then he let me listen to his song that he told me was what brought him and mom together for the first time. After a month or so of perfecting my howls we spent the rest of our time away from home training to survive a one- on- one fight and with moms help a multiple wolf attack. She was surprisingly powerful for her size. Dad and I also worked on my focusing my senses because of the fact that I was going to be alone until I found a pack and hunting so I may survive on my own.

One night before bed when I was nine months old my parents told me the answer to the question I'd asked them so look ago. Mom is a husky.


	2. Her Parents

Her Parents

**Jude's POV age 3 years**

After we told Lucy about her mom she looked at me and tilted her head to the side. "go on" she said I sighed and looked at Layla who nodded her head. "Alright" I said and began the story…

**Jude's POV Flashback (age 1 year 6 months)**

It was April of my second year, and was already a skilled hunter so my father Jose the alpha of the Phantom Lord pack sent me to scout out the newly acquired area taken from Mermaid Heel not too long beforehand.

I was on a new patrol of Phantom Lord's territory in the southeast when I came across a cabin in a clearing. Not knowing what the cabin was doing there approached it; I came up to the window and peeked inside. By all accounts it was a regular old cabin with only one room the human was asleep but someone noticed me a beautiful light brown and white husky she came up to the window and growled a warning. I looked at her and tilted my head to the side, she rolled her eyes and looked over to the near wall, I followed her gaze and saw a rifle.

I didn't leave though I stayed to talk to her through that window. That night I learned her name was Layla and that she was from a place called Magnolia a human settlement in the north where she lives when she's not with her human on hunting trips. This trip was going to last until September, after that I yipped a quick "good night" and left before the human could wake up.

**End of Flashback**

**Present Time Sill Jude's POV**

I looked at Layla and then at Lucy and said "that's how we met" I nuzzled Layla's ear and lay down. "What happened next" Lucy asked. "Well" I said looking at Layla.

**Another Flashback Jude's POV (age 1 year 7 months)**

I had known about Layla's cabin for a month and had yet to tell anyone. I hadn't taught her any of our howls but was planning on it. One night we were on a walk into the closest neutral territory and that was the first time I heard her song, and as she sung I closed my eyes to listen. Her song was higher in pitch than any wolf I had ever met and I promised myself I'd listen for it every night during the midnight howl with the pack. After that I taught her the howls of the wolves starting with the distress call once she got that we made a game of the locating calls. After a few weeks of our nightly walks we started getting close but after three months of these walks we slipped up, she didn't go back to her cabin the night before. Her human found us by the forest's river and dragged her away from me but I didn't do anything to her human for the sole fact that he was her human. That night during the midnight howl I heard something I never wanted to hear, a goodbye in her song.

I answered her asking what she meant and then I heard a distress call from her for the first time since I taught it to her. With that I took off running ignoring the rest of the pack's song ignoring the stares I got from the others even ignoring my father's low growl of warning. I had to get to Layla, my Layla. It was only May, why would there be a goodbye in her song? I didn't know but when I got there she was in a pet crate on the back of a pickup truck whimpering in pain, her leg was bleeding. I jumped up onto the truck, looked at her in the eyes and licked her paw. The only thing she said was "North" whimpering with the pain still I yipped back an "I'll find you" after that her human came back and told me to leave. I looked at Layla barked a final "fight for us" turned to her human growled so fiercely that it scared most of my pack and left. What I hadn't known was that my father had sent someone to follow me so the next morning at dawn I was exiled. It didn't matter to me though because left me free to travel north and find Layla.

One night three months later, I found Layla in a human settlement alone outside a tavern on a leash and when she saw me she didn't make a sound but looked at me then looked at the door then looked at me again and wagged her tail. I waited a minute and went over to her and bit hard on the leash, breaking it. After that we moved as quickly and quietly as we could. Once out of the settlement we went back to Phantom Lord Territory not to stay there but to go west. I knew if they found us it would be a fight to the death so we moved as fast as possible. Once we were far enough from Phantom territory we slept and a month after that they found us pushing us to where we live currently.

**End of Flashback**

**Present Time Jude's POV**

We've lived here ever since Lucy


	3. Wolf's Soul and Sprit

Chapter 3 Wolf's Soul and Sprit

**Lucy's Pov (age 9 months) **

After dad's story I didn't go to sleep immediately I stared outside and listened to the sounds of the crickets, the gurgle of the stream, the whisper of the breeze through the trees and…. Footfalls close by I sniffed and smelled cinnamon and lilies I looked over to my parents and mom was on top of dad, so why is mom's scent outside? I got up and licked my parents to wake them up. "What is it" dad asked. "Mom's scent is outside" I answered "I'll check it out get some sleep" he said and with that he left a wave of his pine and mineral scent hitting me as he passed. After that I went to sleep.

**Lucy's Dream**

I was standing in a valley no one was around just me I went to examine the tree in the distance. It was a pine tree much like the ones in my home. I looked to the right and saw my parents but they were growling at something I looked to where they were facing but nothing was there. "Lucy" my father barked "this way" I followed them east and only east. As we ran my parents said the words I would live by for the rest of my life "You may only be half wolf but you have the spirit and soul of a wolf" mom adds "Along with the smarts and heart of a husky" after that they disappear

I wake up to a base tone growl it's my dad saying "Run while you can Phantom Lord is almost here" "But, what about mom" I ask "Don't worry, just go you have the soul of a wolf and the smarts of a husky they will guide you." I ran out of the cave and to the east as fast as I could.

Just as I got out of my forest I heard growls and howls from the Phantom Lord pack but I kept running at top speed I didn't stop until I got to Fairy Tail pack territory and made it in three days half the time it normally takes and slept for as long as I could.

Laxus POV (age 1 year)

I was in my den when Gramps told me to get up and go on patrol so without a word I left. When I got out of the populated area of the forest I stopped and sniffed the air nothing so I ran west first as I completed that circuit I picked up the scent of wild berries and pine I went in that direction. The scent got stronger but I couldn't tell what pack I was dealing with Limia Scale maybe not Mermaid Heel they smell like salt and redwood. It's not Limia Scale they smell like wild berries and oak, this was pine. I decided to get closer. What I saw confused me, a she-wolf just one at that, I stayed where I was and watched her. After a few minutes her ear twitched she rubbed her face with her right paw and woke up, but I didn't move a muscle. When she sniffed the air she noticed me and looked straight at my bush.

She was beautiful her light brown and white coat shimmered in the morning sun her eyes were also brown and I fell like no matter how much time I spend looking at them I will never find the bottom, they tell a story.

**Lucy's POV**

The sound of rustling leaves woke me up. I picked my head up sniffed the air, which had the scent of rain and maple, and looked at the bush I didn't move until he comes out a few minutes later. He is bigger than dad, with wide shoulders, a deep gold coat and midnight blue eyes. Why isn't he attacking me? I'm in his territory, and then it hits me. I block him out completely and listen. The rest of the pack was to the east by ten or so miles by the sound of it I sniffed and over the scent of the wolf next to me were many scents the most noticeable being smoke along with another scent of citrus and earth.

**Laxus POV**

Not only is she beautiful she's smart. When she opens her eyes to look at me I ask "Who are you" and to that she answers with no aggression "Lucy, I'm from the west and I have no pack so I have no reason to gather information about your territory." _No pack_ I thought and then I asked her another question "How old are you?" she said simply "nine months" I was dumbstruck nine months old and no pack it's unheard of. "Get up" I say

**Lucy's POV**

I get up, and look at him "this is a test" he says and comes at me with his teeth. In a split second I go to the ground and bite his front right paw, yanking it from under him. Taking that opportunity to bite his ear and hold his head down with his mouth in the air. I let him up still watching intently. He looks at me and smiles "You pass, would you like to join the Fairy Tail pack?" "May I?" I ask excited. I follow him as he starts to walk.


	4. The Fairy Tail Pack

The Fairy Tail Pack

Notes

_Italics= Thoughts _

**Lucy's POV (age 9 months)**

I followed the wolf as he went back to the pack. After a while I asked "What's your name?" He looked at me and said "Laxus" "Thank you Laxus for giving me a chance" I say. "No problem with what you've been through you deserve one" He says. We keep walking in silence, after another mile or so we arrive. As I enter the den area with Laxus I get a few apprehensive looks from the others I heard a few "what pack do you think she's from" and "Is she a spy" I kept my head low and followed Laxus ignoring them. Then we reached the alpha's cave, and Laxus motioned for me to follow him.

**Laxus POV**

Lucy followed me into Gramps' cave with her head low, _smart girl _I thought, though I don't think Gramps will do anything to her. We reached the back of the cave "Gramps" I say he looks up and says "Yes" "On my patrol I found someone and she asked me if she could join the pack, please give her a chance" I say "I will, you may leave" he said I turn around and look at Lucy "Stay strong" I whisper and leave the cave.

**Lucy's POV**

"Stay strong" Laxus whispers and he leaves. "Come forward my child" the light gold wolf in the center of the cave says, and I stand across from him then lay down, ears back tail under me. "No need to be nervous child, you may sit" I do "So, my name is Makarov, I am alpha of this pack, Laxus is my grandson and is a beta of this pack currently" he says "One more thing, anything you say in here will not be heard by anyone but me, so please tell me your story" he adds. "Let's start with your name" he says, knowing it's a question I answer "Lucy" "Okay, next question, do you have a pack?" "No" I answer "Parents?" he asks I answer truthfully "I don't know." He stares at me for a moment and comes over to nuzzle me. "Do you want to talk about it" he asks "First, I'll tell you about them because I don't want to keep secrets" I say, he nods and I continue "My father is a wolf, he was to be the future alpha of the Phantom Lord pack but was exiled after they found out about my mother" I say "Why" Makarov asks. I go on "My mother is a husky" "I see she must be beautiful and strong- willed" he says "Now my child, what happened to them?" he asks "Phantom Lord attacked, but dad gave me enough time to escape" "Where are you from child?" "The west" I answer "One more question child, how old are you" "Nine months" I answer

**Makarov's POV (age 6 years)**

"Nine months" she answers I was beyond shocked, to think that this poor child has had to live without a pack at all and one of her parents is a husky. On top of that she was raised in the west with not enough food to support a full pack and she's being hunted by Phantom Lord not knowing if her parents are alive.

That made up my mind, "Welcome to the pack Lucy now follow me we must test you to see where you will be placed" I smile and she smiles back saying a quick "Thank You" following me out.

**Laxus POV**

I won't lie I was nervous for Lucy, after I left I went to my den to await the gathering call. About an hour after I left Lucy with Gramps I heard the call and left. When I got to the gathering spot with the rest of the pack Lucy smiled at me. Gramps barked to get our attention, He said "Alright brats this is Lucy a new member of our pack" I mentally sighed in relief, "We are here to place Lucy in the pack, Laxus what level would you say her fighting skills are at" he asked me and with all eyes of the pack on me I said "I'd start her at gamma to see how she does, although she beat me in two moves when I found her." After that the pack was shocked even Gramps didn't believe me. "Mind showing us?" he asked, "sure" I say and step forward "Consider this a rematch Lucy" I say as a response she steps forward and nods.

**Lucy's POV**

Everyone watched as Laxus and I circled each other, Laxus lunged at me with his teeth again and I didn't want to be predictable so I jumped catching him off guard I spun in the air and bit his back left leg yanking it from under him pinned it to the ground before he could move and bit the scruff of his neck to pin him down completely. After a moment I got off of him, the pack was wide-eyed staring at me. "Well done Lucy" Makarov said "Would you mind if we continued?" he asked "No" I answered. "Alright then Erza you're next" Erza stepped forward she was slim, had brilliant red fur with ears tipped in a darker red and white paws with brown eyes though they were darker than mine, and a scent of citrus and earth. "State your rank Erza" Makarov said "Sentential" she said. _She has the strength of the alpha without being the alpha, be careful _I thought, she approached and we started to circle. Knowing her rank I wasn't going to be hasty like I was with Laxus, we continued to circle for at least five minutes and my only warning of the oncoming attack was a slight shift forward on her front right paw. She was fast but thanks to my training I am a bit faster, I go right, spin around and bite as hard as I can on her right shoulder drawing blood. She turns her head and bites my left ear after that I close my eyes and wait eventually her teeth loosen and I release her shoulder. Not giving her any time to recover, I back up a half step and pounce on the wound knocking her to the ground. Not letting up, I place my fangs at her neck. After that alpha steps in and I get up, and everyone including Laxus was looking at me like I was from another planet, and had multiple heads at the same time or something. "Sorry" I said not knowing what to say. Then the alpha steps in and says "don't apologize Lucy you did great" with a proud sparkle in his eye. "Welcome to the pack beta Lucy" he says I'm not sure I heard him right until the howling of "beta Lucy" begins. "Thank you sir" I say he replies "Call me Gramps, and I'll have your pack ID tags finished by the moonlight howl tonight enjoy yourself." I nod my thanks and he walks off.

**Laxus POV**

I felt like I had just been struck by lightning, it hasn't even been a full day and Gramps made Lucy beta, my rank and she beat Erza to get it. That phrase shouldn't even be possible but Lucy was proof. After another few minutes the pack started to go about their days but Lucy just went up to Erza and said "Thanks for the fight, can we be friends?" Erza responded with an eager "Yes, see you tonight for the moonlight howl" and walked away. I got up, walked to Lucy, and licked her bleeding ear. "Remind me not to piss you off" I say she laughed at that and I smiled. "Now I want to hear your song, will you do me that honor?" she nodded saying "Only if I get to hear yours" I smiled "Deal, follow me Lucy." She follows me through the den area to a hidden path and up to the cliff. Then after we sit down she looks at me I nod and close my eyes. Her song is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard high pitch with a lower pitch at the start I'll never forget it. She looks at me with those deep brown eyes and I lick her face again, after that I sing my song of soft, low pitches and as I do I see Lucy close her eyes. I finish and get up to take Lucy to the beta dens "The dens are this way Lucy, I'm sure you want a nap before the moonlight howl" she smiles and says "Yes, that would be nice" we leave and I can tell Lucy is tired so I walk next to her all the way to her cave "Here it is" I say she nods and whispers in my ear "I will never forget your song, I wonder how our songs sound together" to that I say " we'll find out tonight" she smiles and goes for her nap. My den is two down from hers so I go and take a nap myself.

**Makarov's POV**

While I was making Lucy's tag I heard my children howling their songs for each other. In the pack there is a specific mineral for each rank has their own stone our omega is quartz, our warriors have ruby, gamma is sapphire, beta is emerald, and alpha is topaz. I'm finished with Lucy's tag and now all I have to do is give it to her it has her name, rank, pack and team number on it.

**Lucy's POV **

_I can't believe I finally have a pack, and I can't wait to see Laxus again for the moonlight howl. _ Those were my last thoughts before I went to sleep

**A/N: I just wanted to thank my readers for reading this far, I hope you guys like it. Please Review **__


	5. Moonlight Howl

Moonlight Howl

**Lucy's POV (age 9 months)**

I woke up to Laxus nudging me and saying "Come on Lucy, I'll take you to the howl" I stood up and smiled following him out. He looked at me and returned the smile "Race you there" he said and we were off. Laxus beat me there but it didn't matter, I was too happy "meet me on the cliff when the songs start" I nod, and we went our separate ways.

I walked a few feet and closed my eyes sniffing the air. I smelled Erza not too far away, and there was that smoke scent again, going further out a scent of grass and blackberries, next to that pine and earth. I caught another scent by Erza this one of pine and grass. I open my eyes to Erza barking to get my attention. I walk over and say "Hello Erza" "Hello Lucy, have you met the rest of the pack?" "No, not by name but I have memorized their scent" I say. "Well, it's time to fix that follow me" she says and I do. After a minute we find her friends, I close my eyes. "Hi, guys this is Lucy" I open my eyes and find them looking at me. "Introduce yourselves one at a time along with your rank, and stone" After that the slim, russet brown wolf steps forward I inhale the scent of smoke. "My name is Natsu, rank epsilon, stone ruby" he leaves, and a slim silver wolf takes his place I sniff pine and grass is his scent "Name Gray, rank epsilon, stone ruby" I nod and he leaves. Next a small bluish gray wolf with the scent of grass and blackberries comes up and says "Name Levy, rank gamma, stone sapphire" she smiles and says "Let's be friends" I nod in response and she leaves. The last wolf approaches me then sits and says "Name Gajeel, rank gamma, stone sapphire" I nod and say "Thank you" the solid black wolf smiled at me, he was the size of Laxus with a longer coat and red eyes. "Bye guys" I say and run off to meet Laxus.

**Laxus POV**

After I left Lucy I went in search of Gramps, I had a question for him. I walked to his cave and found him smiling at the emerald tag. "Hey Gramps" I say "Yes child" he answers "What team are you putting Lucy on?" He looks at me with a smile and says "Team two" I stare at him like he has two heads. He laughs at me and says "Laxus, you've seen how she fights she'll be fine, plus we need her skills on secret ops" I nod knowing she is the best choice we have to pair up with Gray and Levy, her fighting skills, observational tendencies, decision making skills, and size make her what team two needs. I am on team one with Gajeel and Natsu as the leader of the power team while Lucy will be the leader of the secret ops. "So Gramps are you ready to give that to her" I ask "Yes, let's go" he says and we leave.

**Lucy's POV**

After about ten minutes of searching for Laxus I took a break lying under a tree on the westernmost side of the clearing just observing every little detail so it wasn't a surprise that Laxus had found me when I heard weight shift ten feet away. Without lifting my head I say "Good evening Laxus" knowing he can't sneak up on me anymore he trots up to me and I get up. Then he asks "How?" I smile and answer "I can hear weight shifting up to twenty-five feet away if I focus my hearing in a single direction and twenty feet away at any time in any direction" he looks at me with a smile of his own and says "Well, I guess Gramps made the right choice in team placement then, follow me."

I follow Laxus to just outside Gramps' cave where he is waiting and Gramps says "Lucy child step forward and accept your tag" I step forward and accept my tag. He gives it to me saying "Welcome Lucy, to the Fairy Tail pack's second team secret ops, you have one of the two pack beta positions making you leader of team two." I nod and say "Thank you Gramps" then he looks at me and says "Do me a favor Lucy, look after the children that are under your command please" I smile and nod saying "I'll look after them as if they were my own I promise." He responds with a "Thank you my child." So, with my tag around my neck and Laxus in tow I head to the cliff and sit to wait for the singing to start. After a few minutes Gramps starts singing and the others join in, I look over to see a smiling Laxus and flash him a smile of my own. Looking over the clearing from where we were on the cliff Laxus and I sing the rest of the night away, together.

**A/N: Please review, more to come and I have not forgotten about Sting just give me a few chapters okay. I hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter.**


	6. Basics of the Secret Ops

Basics of the Secret Ops

**Notes **_Italics= Thoughts_

**Lucy's POV (age 9 months)**

The next day, I was walking by the river on the other side of the cliff on the east of the den area when Laxus came and said "Lucy, Gramps wants to see you" I nod say "Thanks Laxus" and run off.

A few minutes later I enter Gramps' cave, going to the back I said "Gramps, it's Lucy what did you need me for" he looked at me and sat, saying "Sit my child" I sit in front of him. "I just wanted to explain the basics of Secret Ops" I nod and he continues "The function of the Secret Ops team is to go into enemy territory to gather information, set up enemy compromising traps in times of dispute, and retrieve captured pack mates or other wolves that want to leave their pack for personal reasons" I nod again "I must emphasize the personal reasons portion of the last part of that statement" he looks at me and I say "I understand Gramps" he smiles "Good" he adds "Lucy, this goes without saying but I must warn you that if an enemy ever finds out your rank or about your affiliation with Secret Ops while on a mission they will kill you without a second thought" "I know" I reply.

"Now that we have the basics established, do you know what packs are around us child" he asks "No I don't Gramps" I say. "Well there are five packs close enough to us to be considered a threat they are Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Phantom Lord, Mermaid Heel, and Quadro Cerberus" I nod for him to continue "Sabertooth is directly east of here in the mountains, Phantom Lord is in the southeast in the pine woods, Mermaid Heel is located in the closer to Phantom Lord than Sabertooth, they have many small lakes in their territory, Lamia Scale is the only pack in the north and they are northeast of here, they live on the Northern River delta, and Quadro Cerberus is directly south of here they have the badlands." I nod "Thanks for the information Gramps" "Yes there is, since you are going to be going on missions behind enemy lines I will tell you the size of each pack" I nod "Okay" he continues "Sabertooth is our size alpha nameJiemma, two betas names Minerva and Rufus, two gammas names Rouge and Orga , Phantom Lord is our size as well alpha name Jose, two betas names Juvia and Totomaru, two gammas names Aria and Sol, Mermaid Heel is smaller than us alpha name Kagura one beta name Millianna and one gamma name Risley, Lamia Scale is our size alpha name Ooba, two betas names Jura and Chelia, two gammas names Lyon and Sherry, and finally Quadro Cerberus is smaller than us, alpha Goldmine, one beta name Bacchus and one gamma name Jäger" he finishes and I smile. "Anything else" I ask "No child, you may go the secret ops training area is in the west of our territory by the lake; you're teamed up with Gray and Levy they're waiting for you there. Please train with them and get to know their abilities and weaknesses before your first mission. One more thing I hope you become friends with them" he said. "Don't worry Gramps we will be friends see you, call if you need anything" I smile "I will" he says, I nod and leave. It's noon when I do.

On my way to the lake I run into Laxus, "What's up" he asks "Just going to meet Levy and Gray, what about you" I ask and he answers "I'm on patrol today with Natsu and Gajeel but we haven't found anything" he sighs "Isn't it a good thing that you haven't found anything" I ask "I guess" he says. After an hour of walking Laxus says "The lake you're looking for is just beyond those trees I have to report to Gramps" I nod and smile Laxus smiles back and leaves.

After Laxus leaves I focus I walk to the lake thinking about the task ahead of me judging by Levy's size she has a lot of speed but lacks power and Gray seems like he has more power but I'll have to see to be sure. I enter the lake area and see Gray and Levy just lying down in front of the lake so I decide to test their senses. I crouch and tiptoe towards gray and he finally notices me when I am five feet from him, I go back the place where I started and tested Levy in the same way. She noticed me at fifteen feet away from her. "Alright you two now that I have your attention we can start, get up" they do. "Okay, let me see your running speed" I say they nod "Levy you first, go to that pine tree on our side of the lake and back" I say she nods and takes off. _Okay she's fast like I thought but she puts too much wait on a specific leg at once in particular the front right leg_ "Well done Levy, Gray it's your turn" he nods and takes off _he has a powerful stride but is tired when he gets back where Levy was not _"Okay you two do you want to know your weaknesses" I ask and they both reply with an eager "Yes" "Alright Levy you're first please listen" "Yes Lucy" she responds "You don't trust your senses enough, you hear me but you think I'll lose interest and go in another direction, and as for your running you put too much wait on your right front leg, making it easy for enemies to take you down from the left side" "Thanks Lucy" Levy said and I nod. "Gray" I say, he looks at me "Yes" he says "You rely on one sense too heavily in particular sight, and while running all your power is in your back legs making it hard to run long distance focus your power in your back" "Okay thanks."

"I want to see how you fight, face each other" I say and they face each other, they circle each other for about three minutes, Gray taking my advice lunges for Levy's left side and using his size advantage pins her to the ground by her shoulders. After that Levy bites his right paw and get free but she waits a second too long to strike again so Gray gets her left paw and yanks it out from under her. That's when I stop them and say "Gray, we'll start with you" "Okay" he says "I noticed you took what I said about Levy and used it against her" "Yes I did" he said "Why" I ask and he answers "Because, you said that was the easiest way to take her down" I answer "Yes I did say that it was the easiest way to take her down, but Gray there are two major holes in that strategy, one is the fact that we are the Secret Ops team meaning we will not always be in the same area of the enemy territory so I can't be there to back you up and tell you what to do all the time and two that strategy only works against Levy, no two wolves have the same weight distribution pattern" I say and he nods. "Levy, keep waiting for your enemy to make the first move, it's the best thing for a wolf your size to do, then dodge the oncoming attack if possible and using your knowledge gained from circling, go for your enemy's weak points, one thing though Levy, your reaction time is a little slow just work on that and you will be fine" I smile at her and she nods. "One thing as a quick note, if you are going to pin someone down take them down, immediately go for the scruff of their neck and transfer all your weight to the front of your body" they nod.

"Next we'll work on long distance communication" after I say this Levy asks "But, won't that get us caught" and to that I answer "Not if you do it right, just listen" and they start listening. This will be the 'approaching enemy territory' call" I sit look at the sky and softly bark three times before howling for four seconds I look at them and they nod for me to continue "This is the 'in enemy territory' call" I look at the sky softly bark twice and howl for three seconds, I look at them again and they nod again so I continue "This is the 'SOS' call" I look at the sky and bark once but slightly louder and howl for a second "This is the 'mission complete' call" and howl for four seconds and this is the last one is the 'mission complete and safely out of enemy territory' call" I howl for seven seconds. "Did you guys get that" I ask and they answer "Yes" I smile and say "Dismissed."

**Levy's POV (age 2 years)**

After Lucy dismisses us I go back to my den, today was informative but exhausting. I can't wait to work with Lucy; maybe Gajeel won't mind helping me with my training.

**Gray POV (age 1 year)**

Lucy said I rely on sight too much so on the way to my den I walk only using my nose and ears as navigation tools. Lucy seems fun to have as a friend I can't wait to work with her.

**Lucy's POV**

I walk back to my den and when I get there, Laxus is sitting near the entrance "So Lucy, how did your first day as captain of team two go" "It went well, but I'm exhausted thanks for asking" he laughs and says "I bet, well good night Lucy" I smile and say "Good night Laxus" then I go in my den, lay down and drift off to sleep.

**Please Review**


	7. Phantom Tigers in the Fairy Forest

Phantom Tigers in the Fairy Forest

**Note **_Italics=Thoughts_

**Lucy's POV (age 9 months)**

The next morning I woke up and visited Gramps to share my team's progress. With that out of the way, he told me to wake Laxus and join him on patrol, this struck me as weird but I didn't say anything, I know Gramps knows what he's doing. I leave and go back to my den, on my way I run into Gray and Levy. "Good morning Lucy" they say "Good morning" I say and smile "What are we doing today" Levy asks. I smile "I have something I need to do today, so just go work on what we talked about yesterday" they both nod and take off for the Secret Ops training grounds.

With Gray and Levy taken care of for the day I continue my walk, and after a few minutes I arrive at my den. Laxus isn't in front of my den so I go into his and find him sleeping, "Laxus wake up" I say he doesn't move so I nudge him and after at least five minutes of this I groan, giving up on waking him up in his den I bite his right ear lightly and drag him outside. The temperature change must've gradually waked him up because he moved not too long after I moved him outside. _Note to self, change in temperature wakes Laxus_ and with that bit of interesting information stored I look at Laxus who is looking at me and say "You're one heavy sleeper, did you know that" He stands and says "Yeah" I nip his ear and say "Good morning then, let's go" I start walking and Laxus follows me asking "What, do you mean" I stop and look at him "Gramps asked me to go on patrol with you today, I assume your team members are taking care of other responsibilities" I say he nods "Natsu is on a hunting trip with the others and Gajeel is training with his friend Pantherlilly, or Lilly for short" I nod and say "Alright let's go the territory isn't going to survey itself" he nods again and we start running.

**Laxus POV**

As I ran I was mentally thanking Gramps for the extra help, it's nearly impossible to run the entire territory by yourself and catch an enemy that is moving. I look over at Lucy and immediately think _beautiful_ catching myself I shake my head and think _focus Laxus_ after a bit more running we come to two separate scents, one of cinnamon and lilies in the west and one of lilacs and cedar in the east.  
I look at Lucy, and it's like she froze in time or something because she's staring wide-eyed to the west and is hardly breathing. I nudge her and ask "Lucy, are you okay" that snaps her out of it and she sniffs the air again, weighing her options

**Lucy's POV **

When we got to the river that runs through our territory there were two scents one of lilacs and cedar in the east and another one of… I completely froze cinnamon and lilies in the west _Mom _I thought. Before acting however I focused on my sense of smell and sniffed the air again to gage the distance along with any variations in either of the scents. The lilac and cedar scent was far enough away from anything important to do any harm and wasn't moving my guess is that that wolf is on the boarder and I thought _after I check on mom I'll see what they're up to_. Now that I have a plan I focus in on mom's scent noting the distance is about two miles up the river and the scent of blood is mixed in, that is all I need to take off running towards mom in the west.

**Laxus POV**

After Lucy sniffs the air again checking for changes in scent she takes off towards the cinnamon and lily scent in the west. _Okay, now I'm confused_ I thought and about half way to the location I get my answer when Lucy whispers "Mom." When her mom is with sight we slow down and walk up to her, she's laying on her left side her right shoulder has a horrible bleeding gash from her shoulder blade to the top of her leg. I stay where I am but Lucy goes to see her mom, when she gets close enough for her mom to notice her she asks "What happened mom" and her mom answers "They got your father."

**Lucy's POV**

"They got your father" she says and adds in a whisper only I can hear "Your father wasn't their target though, you're their target Lucy be careful" I nod making sure not to give anything away, dad always said fear would only dull my fangs. I nod to myself one more time and turn my head and say in a whisper "Laxus" he comes immediately.

**Laxus POV **

"Laxus" Lucy whispers and I go to her "Take my mom back to Gramps, I'll check out the east" I nod and carefully put her mom on my back. I look at Lucy and say "I'll get her to Gramps don't worry" she nods and I take off.

We're almost back to Gramps when she speaks again saying in a whisper "Thank you, Laxus was it" I nod and say "No problem" and to this she says "Not for this Laxus child, for Lucy you're the first friend she's had" I was shocked I'm her first friend "How do you know" I ask and she answers " Because she trusts you to get me back safely while she does something on the other side of the territory, and I'm glad" I say quiet while she continues "I've always wished I was a wolf, even when it was just Lucy's father and I, I'm the one who made Lucy's life difficult I'm the reason she's weak and has phantoms after her all the time" "You didn't give Lucy any weakness, she's strong" I say she answers "Lucy is only half wolf, I'm a husky" I stop and look Lucy's mom in the eyes and say "If Lucy is half wolf half husky then she's lucky because that means that she has the soul and spirit of a wolf along with the clear head and heart of a husky" Lucy's mom laughs tiredly at that and says "That's exactly what her father used to say" I smile and say "Good." After that we stop talking and I just run home thinking _Lucy, no matter what I will always be by your side._

**Lucy's POV **

_Don't worry Laxus will get mom back to Gramps even if it kills him_ I thought before shaking my head and focusing on the cedar and lilac scent that I've been following and judging by the strength of it, the wolf is about a half mile away. Knowing this, I slow to a walk and proceed to walk another half mile then not wanting to give the enemy any information that they might report back to their alpha I take my tag off and store it under a log by the river so they can't pick up my scent and can't read the tag.

The last half mile was quiet, then when I reach the edge of a small clearing I stop and double check the scent it was the lilac and cedar I'd been following. The intruder was a male same base coat color as Natsu just a shade darker and physically he was smaller than Natsu perhaps he was younger. With my basic observations done come out, not making a sound and then when I'm in a fighting stance I growl. This got his attention and he stood up, now that I could see how he distributes his weight I relax my stance and I asked "What are you doing here" he averted his gaze and answered "I am on my way back to Sabertooth" I nod and ask "What's your name" he answers while shaking and in a rushed tone of voice "Lector, rank epsilon of the Sabertooth pack" he looks at me and I say "Good, thank you for the information now please allow me to escort you out of Fairy Tail territory" he nods and I walk him out of our territory. When we get to the boarder Lector bolted, not looking back _I must have scared him _I thought turning around and walking back to the small clearing.

I get back and go get my tag from under the log by the river after that I run home to check on mom. Laxus was waiting for me when I arrived. "How is she" I ask and he answers "Gramps has Wendy working on it" I breathe a sigh of relief Wendy is the most medically knowledgeable wolf in the pack even though she's two months younger than me and has yet to go on a hunt, her parents have taken her out to show her around the territory and her grandmother taught her the different uses of every plant in this territory along with the surrounding territories. I look at Laxus and say "Thank you" he nuzzles me and says "No problem" then I ask "Did you tell Gramps about the second thing we ran into" he nods and asks " Has it been taken care of" I nod and he says "Good job" with that I say "Bye Laxus" and he nods. I leave him where he is and go to talk to Gramps.

When I get to his cave I walk in, go to the back and wait for him to notice me. When he does he says "Welcome, Lucy child how can I help" I sit and ask "Did Laxus tell you about the second scent" and he answers "Yes he did child, but would you mind giving me details" I nod and say "It was and epsilon from Sabertooth he is no longer in our territory."

**Makarov's POV**

"It was and epsilon from Sabertooth he is no longer in our territory." She says "Anything else" I ask and she answers "His name was Lector; his coat is the same color as Natsu but shade darker, physically he's smaller than Natsu and my best guess for his age would be around eight months" At this I start thinking _Why would Sabertooth send an eight month old into enemy territory, unless they wanted to gage how many new members we have_ after that I ask "Did he see your tag" she shakes her head , and I think _Good that means Lucy's name and rank is still secret_ "Lucy, go back to your den you look tired child" I say.

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy, go back to your den you look tired child" Gramps says and I nod. After I leave Laxus is sitting at the mouth of Gramps' cave. He smiles at me and I smile back "Jeez, you look tired, let's get you back to your den" I nod, we walk to my den. When we get to my den Laxus doesn't leave, he goes in saying "come on" I follow him. Then he lies down and motions for me to do the same. I lay next to him putting my head on his front paws and instantly fall asleep.

**Laxus POV**

The last thing I think before falling asleep is _just sleep Lucy; I'll keep the phantoms away._

**Please Review**


	8. Sting's Story

Sting's Story

**Notes**

_Italics = Thoughts_

Underline = Setting

The same day as Lector's mission in Sabertooth territory

**Sting's POV (age 10 months)**

I was in my den when I heard the alpha howl and call a meeting. Knowing I had to go I made my way up the mountain. After a few minutes I arrived and took my place at the back, I was an omega of Sabertooth. The alpha called this meeting because Lector had failed his mission to gather information on the new fairy. But, that's how it is in Sabertooth, fail a mission and be publicly downgraded a rank. That's why I hate this pack, there are no second chances with your rank, and if you mess up three times and you're killed it doesn't matter who you are. I want to leave but I can't I have nowhere to go. I left after the pack separated for the day and went to the cave behind the waterfall in the center of the territory to think about my past

**Sting's POV Flashback (age 5 months)**

I had been living in the unclaimed mountains north of here without a pack since I was born just my mom and dad. My father was a husky his coat was pure silver, his eyes were an icy blue he had a slim yet powerful build. His name was Gibbous. My mother was a wolf from Sabertooth she was ranked as gamma; her coat was snow white her eyes were a beautiful hazel.

My dad and I were on one of our daily training trips when I asked him how he met mom, he looked at me smiled and said "I met your mom while I was training for a race with my human and team in the northern mountains, when a blizzard hit. Come to think of it there couldn't have been a better time to have met your mother. Do you know why Sting?" I shook my head and he smiled again and said "She saved us Sting, she saved our lives. We were out in the open on the side of the mountain half frozen to death in the wind, and then your mom found us. She took us to a cave and let us wait the storm out. That's when I found out your mom's name was Yukino, even more appropriate if you ask me. After that we met up a few times and got close, but then a few weeks later your mom's pack Sabertooth got suspicious. Jiemma sent a reconnaissance team out to spy on us; they found us at the edge of the Saber Mountain range and chased us out of their territory back north. After that even though Yukino told me to go back to my human I stayed with her to protect her from her pack because I loved her." He nuzzled me and continued "Then you happened and I knew I had to stay not just for your mom but for you too."

After that story we went home together and when our cave was in sight dad told me to run, and so I did not knowing that mom's pack was at our den looking for me. I ran as fast as I could, I had only stopped when I had gotten off the mountain and on the boarder of human territory. I spent a month there by myself and while trying to survive. I ran into a rouge wolf, being hungry at the time I tried to steal his kill without thinking and all that got me was an empty stomach and my scar.

After that month of not being able to find anything to eat I gave up and headed to join Sabertooth. Jiemma let me join only because his gamma was my mother, so he gave me the position of omega because I was only half wolf and my mother betrayed him. I didn't complain at least I had a food source and the protection of a pack now.

Being the omega I learned to stay out of everyone's way fast, after I tried to socialize but was snapped at and called worthless. That taught me to stay quiet and just listen. As I listened I heard many things and a week or so after I joined I was walking past a couple of wolves that were laughing so having nothing better to do I hid out of sight and listened to them. They said between laughs one said "The team that was sent out finally caught and killed the new omega's parents" both laughed again. I growled but knowing that pouncing on them would get me in trouble with the alpha I just left.

**Sting's POV (Present Time) **

_Yet another reason to hate Sabertooth_ I thought angrily and left the cave behind the waterfall. It was dark by the time I got to my den so I could get some sleep, after a few minutes of hoping to get out of here forever I let sleep take me, dreading tomorrow. I am nothing but the shadow of Sabertooth.

**A/N: Please review I hope you guys liked it, I read it over like three times but if there are any holes please let me know where they are so I can fix them. Thank you**


	9. Preparations for Tiger Mountain

Preparations for Tiger Mountain

**Lucy's POV (age 9 months)**

I wake up the next morning to warmth, and snuggle into it just lying awake for a minute, thinking about my day. I get up when I feel the warmth shift. I look at Laxus and nuzzle him and lick his eye. Surprisingly, that wakes him up and I smile. "Let's go, we have to see Gramps" he nods and we leave. The sun rises as we walk, Laxus whispers "I could get use to waking up like that" I laugh and say "If I'd known it was that easy to wake you up I would have done that sooner." He laughs and nips my ear we are quiet for the rest of the trip. When we arrive in front of Gramps' cave both of us go in and say "Good morning Gramps" he looks up and says "Good morning my children." "Is there anything you would like us to do today" I ask. "Yes there is Lucy, I want you to check on your team and see if they are ready for a mission. If you find that they are ready come with them to receive your mission, If not tell them to keep training and come by yourself" I nod and leave.

**Laxus POV**

After Lucy leaves I look at Gramps in shock. "Are you sure Gramps, she's only nine months old and she's still so new to the pack." He looks at me and says "Yes, Laxus I'm sure and I'm aware of her situation. But she's the best choice I have if I don't want my children to get hurt. I'm still on edge." "Why not send my team then" I asked. To this he says "Because child, your team is built for strength not stealth and I need you to check the Hidden Groove." I nod still worried, I turn around but before I could leave he says "I know your worried Laxus but trust her like she trusts you, she'll be fine" I nod and leave.

**Lucy's POV**

I made my way to the special ops training area to see my team and was there in a few minutes. As I entered they were practicing their howls. I let them finish and then started slowly moving towards them. They both caught me at twenty feet so I give up and approach normally. "Nicely done" I say and they smile. "As your final test, let's see how you do against me one at a time" they nod.

Gray comes at me first aiming his teeth down low to try and get me off-balance. I saw this coming and jumped over his head, after that I turned around looked at him and we started circling each other. After about five minutes Grey made a mistake and I moved in and bit his back left leg. Grey folded in on himself and bit me on the tail forcing me to let go. After that I jumped back and stood still in front of Grey, when his shoulders relaxed and his smile came back I moved in on his front right leg taking him down.

"Levy, your turn" I said. She walked toward me and by the look in her eye I could tell this was not going to be easy. Neither she nor I moved for a full three minutes but she got impatient and came at me after that. I read her movement and bit where her neck was but she dodged me at the last second, Because I had moved her target her attack missed. Using her momentum she plowed into me. Before I went over I dug my nails into the ground and she went flying back to where she started. Knowing I had the advantage, as she got up I didn't move she came at me again but since I didn't move she tried the same thing and failed. I stopped her after that.

"Alright guys you seem ready to me" at this they smile. "But there are a few things to keep in mind while we are on the mission, one is move fast two keep your guard up from entering to leaving enemy territory, do not engage the enemy unless you are found, three trust yourself fear will only dull your fangs" I say. They nod and after that we leave the training area and go visit Gramps for our mission. After a few minutes of walking, I say "Be sure to leave your tags in your dens when we leave" they nod understanding. We walk the rest of the way in silence. When we get to Gramps' cave we enter and sit.

"Hi Gramps, it's Lucy my team is with me and they're ready for their first mission" he smiles at the three of us and nods."Nice to hear you're ready my children, the mission I'm giving you is simple." "What is it" I ask already guessing the answer. "Infiltrate Sabertooth and find out why one of theirs was here, if you come across anyone who wants to join the pack you know what to do Lucy" I nod. "When do we leave" he looks at me and says "A few hours from now, you children need rest" I nod. After the other two go I say "If everything goes well we should be back in three days or so Gramps" he nods and says good luck Lucy the Moonlit Fairy" I nod and leave.

I go to my den in search of Laxus and find him sleeping in my den surprisingly. "Hello" I say but that doesn't wake him up so I just take off my tag and put it under his chin. I fall asleep curled up in his warm fur my head on his paw.

**Laxus POV**

I wake up and feel weight on my front paw so I look down, Lucy is sleeping on one and something is under the other. I lift that paw and see her pack tag, I was stunned she trusted me enough to keep her rank secret so I put it on and went back to sleep with my angel not worried at all because I trust her.

**Sting's POV**

Before I go to bed for the night under the waterfall, I sniff the air and catch the smallest hint of wild berries and pine. I look at the moon and say "Thank you for everything father" I go into my den and lay down. As I fall asleep I think _my second chance is coming._

**A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the ridiculously long ONE MONTH wait. I was getting my thoughts together for my next fic bare with me on the choosing when to plan my fics. Hopefully this never happens again but unfortunately I won't be writing for about a week because of a few vacations.**

**SORRY I'm an awful person for doing this to you guys. I will hopefully have another chapter out by the time I leave PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**Please Review**


End file.
